Three Years Ago
by MadFearow
Summary: A possible prelude to an upcoming Smash Bros. story. Kirby and Pikachu are fighting for the championship - who will win?


Three Years Ago

A Smash Bros. Fanfic by MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986

Author's Notes: Takes place three years before Super Smash Bros. Melee. Also, this story is a prelude to a Melee story I'm working on.

* * *

Location: Los Angeles

The stadium was packed to the brim with fans; their cheers and screams were deafening. All attention was placed on the platform at the center of the stadium, which was marked like a soccer field and surrounded by a deep abyss.

The cheers began to erupt as a light shone on a spot on one end of the platform. Shining particles appeared within the light, and they appeared to congregate to form a mouse-like creature with perked-up triangular ears and a lightning-bolt tail. As the yellow creature was fully formed, it looked around and charged electricity from its cheeks. This being was the popular Pokemon known as Pikachu.

Pikachu's eyes were focused on the light shining on a spot on the other side of the platform. The light particles also congregated, but this time formed a pink sphere with arms and legs and a face. This other being was an alien known as Kirby, and when fully formed, Kirby looked at Pikachu in the eyes.

The two beings stared at each other with a fiery, belligerent gaze. This was the Super Smash Bros. championship, and they were the finalists. Only one of the combatants would be champion, and they knew it.

"READY?" an announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. Both Pikachu and Kirby readied themselves for battle. The cheers and applause from the bleachers reached a fever pitch.

"GO!"

Pikachu and Kirby bolted from their starting positions, rushing at each other. Pikachu's cheeks were crackling with electricity, running on all fours, while Kirby was "waddling" rapidly.

Upon reaching each other, Pikachu fired a Thundershock to his opponent. Kirby, reacting quickly, jumped to avoid the Thundershock. Once Kirby was above Pikachu, he shape shifted into a rock and began to fall onto Pikachu. Pikachu looked up, and immediately rolled out of the way. Kirby's rock form hit the ground and the impact caused some stars to hit Pikachu. Pikachu closed in on Rock Kirby to try to grab him, but Kirby shifted back into his regular form and dodged the grab.

Pikachu, grabbing nothing but air, was suddenly kicked by Kirby, which sent him flying. Pikachu was knocked some distance, but able to land back on the platform on all fours. Pikachu then decided to hit Kirby from afar with bouncing Thunder Jolts. But Kirby hovered above them. Pikachu then dashed under Kirby, and summoned a wicked bolt of Thunder from the skies, shocking Kirby, causing him to fly upwards.

Pikachu tried to attempt another Thunder, but it was too late. Kirby had transformed into a rock and this time Pikachu wasn't quick to avoid. Upon Kirby's impact Pikachu was sent flying away, past the edge of the platform. Using the midair jump and his Quick Attack techniques, Pikachu managed to avoid falling in the abyss, and he clinged on to the edge of the platform. Pikachu sighed in relief, but Kirby was waiting at the edge of the platform. Pikachu heaved himself onto the top of the platform…but not before…

"BANG!"

Kirby's foot charged into Pikachu, sending him away again…and this time for good. Pikachu cried in agony as he disintegrated upon hitting the KO line.

"GAME SET!" the announcer declared upon Pikachu's disintegration. The cheers erupted again, this time even louder. Kirby looked at his KO with marvel. Meanwhile Pikachu reappeared and revived on a safe area away from the battlefield.

"This game's winner is…Kirby!" the announcer shouted. Kirby waved his little arms and beamed his trademark smile toward his fans.

Pikachu, meanwhile, looked at the TV screen showing a smiling Kirby on the battlefield. "It's all over…" Pikachu muttered to himself in disbelief. "I…I lost the championship."

* * *

All of the Smash Bros. contestants, 12 of them, were there at the ending ceremony. All the contestants received medals, but 8 received special medals for making it into the tournament. And only 1 – Kirby – received a trophy and 1 million dollars. Pikachu watched as Kirby was presented with his awards. He felt so down and couldn't bear to see his rival get the goods. The others clapped at Kirby was coronated, but Pikachu didn't clap at first until Link poked him, which got Pikachu to clap.

It would be an awkward moment when each of the contestants would congratulate each other. Pikachu shook the hands of everyone – but when he met Kirby, who offered his hand, Pikachu turned away. Kirby seemed a bit puzzled by Pikachu's gesture, but he shrugged it off.

Later that night, Pikachu sat by himself in the bleachers of the now empty stadium. The first season of the Smash Bros. competition had ended, and everyone would go back to their home worlds.

Pikachu reflected on the past season – what happened, what could have been if he had done things differently, etc. He was still depressed about his loss to Kirby and wished he was the celebrated winner instead. He had trained hard to be so powerful, only to fall short.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Pikachu turned in the direction of the voice. It was Link, one of his fellow contestants. He was the guy with the so called "elf ears" and he wore a distinguishable green cap and tunic. His Master Sword was sheathed and was placed in his back along with his Hylian Shield. Link was a friendly guy that everyone liked – well, most everyone.

"Hey, Link," Pikachu replied, staring back into space.

"C'mon little guy…cheer up!" Link said, placing an apple next to Pikachu. "You did pretty good – way better than me."

Pikachu said nothing and continued to stare blankly.

"Well, I guess I should leave you alone, huh?" Link turned around and started to walk. "See you next time, Pikachu!"

Pikachu said nothing as he continued to stare.


End file.
